1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to women's hairstyling equipment and more specifically it relates to a hair wrap device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous women's hairstyling equipment have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be applied to the hair for achieving a particular type of hairdo or coiffure. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.